Kizen Asker
Kizen Asker is a minor antagonists appearing in Heavenly Dragon King's Rebirth. He plays a side antagonist in a Devil's Guilt Arc, wanting to get revenge on Ichiro because of what Ichiro, Siris, Amelia Zagan did to him and his family in the past. During the prologue, when Kaos states that Amelia was always a snake, he was referring to this incident specifically. Appearance Kizen is described as a handsome man with long black hair that goes to his neck and hazel colored eyes. He is tall, reaching a height of 6'2 and is typically seen wearing a business suit which consists of a white dress shirt, black slim fit jacket, black dress pants and matching shoes. He also wears a black tie and brown gloves due to a lack of control over his Jinn abilities. Personality Jinn is shown to be a very arrogant and confident individual, believing that his power and strength was perfect in the same way to Riser's belief in his Phenex abilities and it was the embarrassing and painful defeat he suffered at the hands of Ichiro where he learned this was false. Despite knowing the Kaos Brigade was using this town as one of their bases he attacked it and tried to take control of it, showing that he is a very imprudent individual who acts without care for the consequences. While he appears to act in a gentle and well-mannered man in front of Rias and Sona, when he encounters the two girls feigning that he only wants to give Ichiro what he deserves, he reveals that he hates devils and wants the extermination of their race. He is also willing to use and sacrifice anyone or anything to get what he wants, shown when he allies with Amera, a devil who he claims to be the worst of them all, to get revenge on Ichiro. History Kizen Asker was a Jinn, born from a wealthy Jinn family in the middle east, he believes that with his family's wealth and his own powers that he was unstoppable to the point where he decided that he wanted to take control of the town that Amelia had claimed as her own. By interrupting a meeting in Switzerland between Amelia and Niklaus he stated that he was going to purge the town of every devil if Amelia didn't submit to his power. Amelia wanted to kill him however Niklaus Dagon says he should live for the time being to see if he would actually do anything. Kizen then begins purging the town of devils and other supernatural creatures by using his family and some churches joined him, despite him being a monster, because he was doing what they wanted. He then began his campaign of control over the town when he started playing in human politics. Amelia then learns that he isn't killing these supernatural creatures alone and that he does in fact have a magician coven providing him with power. Amelia and Siris then launches a attack along with Ichiro, Rachel, and Julie, the three of them being Amelia's youngest servants and this being their first time killing they slaughter the entire magician coven one of them being Kizen's wife. Amelia then confronts Kizen with Ichiro and after seeing his deceased wife in a coffin he attacks the two in a blind outrage and uses his power on Amelia and began eating her life Ichiro reacts by biting him and stealing his ability with his sacred gear and the two fight until Ichiro takes his eye causing Kizen to flee due to fearing his death. Later Ichiro reveals that he attempted to end his own life after this incident but was stopped by Freya. Powers and Abilities Immense Magical Power: Kizen possesses very powerful magical capabilities due to him being a Djinn. Kizen possesses very powerful fire and ice magic and in terms of magical abilities during the flashback Amelia Zagan stated he was probably on par to her own however he was using his wife's magical coven to increase his power which allowed him to terrorize the supernatural creatures in Switzerland. By using magic, despite not having wings he is capable of flight. * Wish Hallucination: His power stemming from his ability as a Djinn, when he touches people he can place them in a dream-like state where all their dreams will come true however he is also eating all the magical power out of their body. * Nightmare Hallucination: The opposite of his wish-dream power, he can touch people and cause their darkest nightmares to come true however instead of eating their magic, he eats their life force, killing his targets. He was using this power on Amelia however after stealing his powers with his sacred gear, Ichiro was capable of cancelling this out exposing one of it's weaknesses. '''Immense Speed: '''Kizen is extremely fast, able to keep up with a knight like Ichiro during the two's fight. '''Immense Strength: '''Kizen is very strong, able to use fire magic to enhance his physical strength to fight against Ichiro who was using a sword. '''Enhanced Senses: '''Kizen has very strong senses, able to keep track and hunt down his enemies. He was stated to be a legendary hunter, having learned how to hunt and track enemies, all over the world, from his parents. Trivia * His story is similar to Papa Tunde from the Originals and represents the second side of a story. * Him losing one of his eyes to Ichiro is also unintentionally similar to NIklaus killing Papa Tunde gouging his eyes out. * This happened when Ichiro was 13, one year before Siris died, one year after Ichiro takes his mid-class devil exam, and three years before the start of the series (time table purposes). Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon jinns Category:Fanon djinns